(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
The present invention relates generally to pillows and more particularly to a therapeutic sleep system that is adjustable to suit the needs of a given patient at a given time.
In the womb and for a period of time following the birth, a baby""s spine is shaped like the letter C. This curve is known as a primary curve which is Kyphotic. As the baby gains muscular strength and ability secondary curves known as Lordotic curves develop in the cervical and lumbar regions. These curves continue to develop until growing stops. In a normal spine there are four types of spinal curvatures which are important to balance, flexibility and stress absorption and distribution. From the top (neck area) to the coccyx or tailbone, these curvatures are: cervical (Lordosis), thoratic (Kyphosis), lumbar (Lordosis) and sacral (Kyphosis).
Many people have incorrect curvatures which may cause pain and discomfort and/or compromise their balance, flexibility and ability to absorb and distribute stress. There are many methods of attempting to relieve pain and/or correct problems with curvatures of the spine. One such method is the use of a therapeutic pillow.
Traditionally, such therapeutic pillows are not adjustable. The lack of adjustability hampers the ability to utilize the pillow for reeducation (or correction of the curvature) of the spine.
Therefore, a need exists for an adjustable pillow that can be used to correct curvatures in the spine. The pillow should not only be adjustable for various patients, but for accommodating changes in a single patient over time. Thus, the pillow should be able to account for large adjustments as well as small, incremental adjustments.
An aspect of the present invention may be regarded is an adjustable pillow having an upper housing comprising a plurality of compartments, a plurality of support elements and a lower housing secured to the upper housing to keep the support elements inside the upper housing. The support elements are configured to be positioned within one of the compartments. Each compartment has a height that is adjustable by varying the number of support elements positioned within the compartment.
Preferably, the compartments include a neck support compartment, a head support compartment and a pair of side support compartments. The neck support compartment may be rounded. Rounding the neck support compartment is achieved by having a rounded support element as the uppermost support element in the neck support compartment. The side support compartments may be beveled. Beveling the side support compartments is achieved by having a beveled support element as the uppermost support element in the side support compartment.
The support elements may be made of a foam material. The support elements may be cushioned filled with a support material. The cushions may be filled with air or water.
Preferably, the lower housing is adjustably securable to the upper housing. Hook and loop fastener strips may be used for adjustably securing the lower housing to the upper housing.
Each support element has a height. The heights of the support elements may not all be the same.
The height of the neck support and the height of the head support are adjusted for a user lying on his back. The height of one of the side supports is adjusted for a user lying on his side.